


Touch me

by moonpasta



Category: Blue - Troye Sivan (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, Fluff, Grumpy - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Rain, Sexual, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/moonpasta
Summary: Troye gets frustrated that Connor has stopped touching him, so he takes matters into his own hands.(no sex, they just kiss and talk things out)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tronnor fic  
> please like and comment.

"Are you just never going to touch me again?" Troye questioned out loud, bringing Connor out of his thoughts. Connor looked over at Troye who was sat criss cross on the other side of the bed. Half of his face was illuminated by the multiple candles that were scattered around the dark room. 

It was a rainy afternoon and they were forced to stay inside Connor's apartment for the day. Troye was afraid of thunder so he had stumbled into his boyfriends apartment earlier around six in the morning, Connor wasn't bothered by it of course, he loved his boyfriend dearly. 

"I touch you" Connor replied, his voice soft. 

"Not like you used to. We used to be so happy Connor, what happened to us" Troye said his voice cracking. He wasn't about to cry, he hadn't cried over this yet, and he sure wasn't going to now. 

Connor stayed silent, he looked away from Troye and turned his attention towards the wall in front of him. The walls in his apartment were all creamy white, while Troye's apartment walls were all creamy brown. Connor let out a sigh and stood up from the bed and walked over to the kitchen. Troye watched his figure leave the room, he watched as Connors jeans hung low on his waist and how his jacket hung loosely on his shoulders. 

Troye mumbled out a curse before falling back down on the large bed that was covered in fluffy white covers, compared to his own that were fluffy and white, adorned with simple white stars.  
Troye began counting the stains on the ceiling, by the time Connor came back he had already finished counting. There were thirty five in total, some of them held embarrassing moments from when Connor and Troye had more happy days. 

The rustling coming from the kitchen and the sound of a kettle going off on the stove alerted him that Connor was making a cup of tea. Connor loved tea, he loved it even more when Troye made it for him with a splash of milk and two sugars. 

The sound of the stove being turned off was followed by the silencing of the screaming kettle, the sound of hot water being poured into two cups was heard after that. Connor cleared his throat, he was most likely coming down with a cold. After all he had decided to take a run in the freezing rain of October just the day before. Troye had scolded him for that and quickly ushered him into the warm bath that he had drawn for him. They didn't touch throughout the whole entire ordeal either. 

The shuffling of feet came first, before the sound of a cup being placed gently on the oak nightstand. A hand grabbed onto Troye's bringing him out of his daze, Connor looked into Troye's eyes for a split second before he shoved a warm cup into Troye's hands. 

Connor sat back down on the bed, this time much closer. Troye's heart leapt into his throat when he realized that all he had to do was reach out to touch Connors leg. This wasn't a healthy relationship Troye thought. Where had they gone wrong though, they used to be so happy together. 

"You know I love you, right?" Connor said after a couple sips of his tea. 

"Yes, and I love you too. This isn't okay though." Troye replied, tilting his head so that he could look at Connor's face. 

"I- I" 

"Touch me" Troye said suddenly, not even bothering to wait for Connor's stuttered response. Connor looked him with a look of shock, his cheeks quickly filled with a blush, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He kept on closing and opening his mouth for several seconds before he just gave up and looked back at Troye in silence. Troye on the other hand had a determined look on his face, and looked like he wasn't ever going to leave without being touched. 

"I said Touch me, Connor" Troye repeated, he reached his hand out to bring Connor's empty hand to his hip. Connor breathed heavily as his hand wrapped around Troye's small hips, he remembers when he used to hold on to them when he pounded into Troye. Those were the good days filled with laughs. What happened to them? Connor thought. 

Connor moved his thumb in a circular motion on Troye's soft and fleshy hip. Connor noticed that Troye shivered every so often, he closed his eyes and let out a small puff of air from his soft and supple lips too. Connor watched in awe, he forgot that Troye reacted like an angel whenever he was touched. Troye was his angel. 

" I'm sorry " 

" It's okay, why did you stop touching me though. " 

" I didn't even realize, but you stopped touching me too " 

" I stopped because you didn’t seem interested anymore " 

" I'm always interested, baby " 

" Me too " 

Troye opened his eyes to look into Connor's, they were filled with love and adoration and he was sure that his eyes reflected the same emotions. He was also still panting, after all he did have sensitive hips and Connor's thumb wasn't letting up. So Troye grabbed Connor's tea from his hand and placed it down on the oak table along with his own. Once he was sure that the tea's wouldn't fall off he turned back to Connor and scooted closer to the man, now they were chest to chest. Surprisingly Connor was quick to dive in for the kiss, it was a slow and sensual kiss. One that they both had longed for but could never admit to it. 

The kiss quickly went from sweet to rough and dirty; Their teeth were clashing together every so often, and their tongues were battling for dominance. Of course it was all a game, Connor knew that Troye would just submit after a couple minutes of fighting. Troye just liked messing around with Connor. 

Troye was the first one to pull away from the kiss when he felt Connor's hand slide down his shorts. 

"No" Troye said. And just like that as if a switch had been turned off Connor stopped, and scooted a couple places away from Troye. 

"We still need to talk about all of this. I also want to go slow with this, I don't want to leave this unsolved" Troye said carefully, as he buttoned up his pants and fixed his now ruffled up shirt. 

"I understand, baby" Connor said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Troye gave Connor a toothy smile and let out a happy giggle before crashing into Connor's lap. He wanted to cuddle for a little bit before they had to have their serious talk, it's been a long time since they even cuddled and honestly Troye wanted to take advantage of this moment to get some cuddle time in. 

They touched, and now they could make some more happy memories.


End file.
